How it should have been
by flobbers
Summary: AU. MM and MT. Michael tries to give the best of everything to Mia, but will it work?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything to do with Princess Diaries. R&R please!

**Michael – Wednesday**

I know it sound weird, but I'm in love with my little sister's best friend. She's so much younger than me, it sounds weird for me to say it. I mean, we haven't even talked very much, but I can't help it. Her smile, it's mesmerising. She's so beautiful and kind and funny. She won't ever feel the same way about me, so I'm going to have to find a way to get over her. I won't be able to though. I love her so much. When she looks at me I just want to hold her and have her near me forever. I try to give her signs, but I know she won't be able to see them for what they really are. I walk around without my shirt on when she's over and watch movies with them, I even help her with her algebra homework. I just want her to know how I feel, she has to know eventually.

**Mia – Saturday**

_I'm going over to Lilly's tonight. I wonder whether Michael will be there. He usually is. He's so hot when he doesn't wear his shirt. I really love him. Did I just say that?? I…love…him. I…love…him. I DO!!!!!! I really do. I've liked him ever since I met him, but I've realised. I actually love him. He would never feel the same. I'm his little sister's best friend. Wouldn't that be weird for him? Anyway, why would he love me? I'm too tall and I have no breasts. Why would anybody love me? He can never know, but I want him to. I would never tell him and I'm definitely not telling Lilly. She'd go crazy._

**Later**

_So, I'm at Lilly's. We just had this huge fight. I told her that I like Michael and as I thought, she went crazy. Why wouldn't she? She told me it was wrong and that I should never come and see her again. She's my best friend; I can't never see her again. I ran out crying and locked myself in the bathroom. I sat in the corner by the bath crying. I didn't like crying in someone else's house, but she really upset me. I could hear footsteps coming past the door, so I was trying to be quiet. They stopped and I was sure that whoever it was was listening. _

'_Mia' It was Michael, not Lilly asking for forgiveness 'Mia, are you alright?' I didn't want to answer him. 'Are you crying?' I couldn't help myself then. I let out big sobs. 'Let me in' I kept crying, but didn't move. Eventually the footsteps retreated into the distance, but soon they were back. There was a noise as the lock moved and eventually the door was open. Michael was standing in the doorway looking straight at me. He shut the door behind him and came and sat down next to me. He looked at me worriedly with his deep peat-bog eyes, but he didn't speak. I put my head on his shoulder, but continued to sob. I moved closer to him. I needed comfort and he was the one to comfort me. His clean soapy smell made me feel better straight away. He put his arms around me and drew me close to him. I put my arms around his waist and nestled my head into his chest. Soon I was asleep, but I was sure I heard him say 'I love you Mia'._

**Michael – Sunday**

She looked so sad, what else could I have done? I stroked her hair and held her until she fell asleep. Once I was sure, I whispered 'I love you, Mia'. She seemed to smile. I held her all night, but I didn't fall asleep. I had to watch her. She looked so peaceful. I loved her so much, I never wanted to let her go and I never wanted to see her cry. I couldn't stop staring at her face. Her skin was so pale and soft, I needed her, I couldn't let her get hurt again. She had to know how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same. At about 6.30 Mia stirred. She nuzzled closer to me and eventually opened her eyes. She looked a bit confused, but she was comfortable.

'Morning' I said 'You feeling better?' she nodded slightly.

'Did I fall asleep on you?' It was my turn to nod.

'I didn't mind.' I replied 'Look, I know this might seem as bit forward, but I have to tell you something.' I began. She started to smile. She remembered. 'I…I…I love you.' I said it. There, it was out. Nothing mattered now, she knew.

'I love you too Michael.' She replied. She looked right into my eyes and I knew she was serious. She moved closer to me and I held her close. I couldn't believe it. She…loves…me.

**Mia**

_So I told him. He looked at me in shock. I was expecting him to tell me sometime, but he hadn't expected that. He hugged me tightly as if he never wanted to let me go._

'_Mia, I love you, more than as a friend. What I'm trying to say is, I'm in love with you.'_

'_Me too. I never thought you'd understand. I love you.' Even though we were sitting on the bathroom floor I had to kiss him._

**Michael**

I had to kiss her. I sat up and pulled her closer to me. I put out my hand and guided her chin towards me. She shut her eyes just before I did. It was the most amazing kiss. It was only a kiss on the lips, but it was magical. I couldn't pull away. I was locked to her. Entranced. I loved her. After what seemed like hours we parted and I looked into her bright grey eyes. 'What about Lilly?' I asked.


End file.
